<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unforeseeable by qucenbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466688">Unforeseeable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qucenbee/pseuds/qucenbee'>qucenbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qucenbee/pseuds/qucenbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>unforeseeable<br/>/ʌnfɔːˈsiːəb(ə)l/<br/>adjective: unforeseeable<br/>not able to be anticipated or predicted.</p><p>if Jack Kelly is one thing he is just that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unforeseeable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is for the Newsies Winter Holiday Gift Exchange 2020 for crazymecjc on tumblr</p><p>her prompt was: Just Katherine in general (again I love her)</p><p>and after a little digging I found that she ships Jatherine so I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katherine had always been the meticulate sort. Her dresses were pressed and her hair was curled and pinned. Growing up her dolls were never caked in mud nor frayed around the edges from the hours of play. Her slates of work were neatly written in perfect swirls of italic joint writing and she minded her p's and q's. She even had her whole life plan stretched in front of her. Write well and move up through the ranks in order to cover the big stuff, meet a nice gentleman who could provide for her and the kids that would eventually come (and run the company she would come to inherit from her father). It would be a nice life and one enough to leave a tiny stain on the timeline of the human race. It was something she could look forward to.</p><p>And then she met Jack Kelly.</p><p>Suddenly the life she once felt content with living seemed nothing more than an insult to her very being. Instead of longing to meet her husband she felt a complete and utter vehement distaste towards a man she had never met. If her blood boiled and her head turned hot around Jack, the life that she had once planned felt like a bucket of ice cold water dumped on her. Jack Kelly was the most infuriating person she had ever met but he was also something new and exciting and the prospects, opinions and his very being all felt like things worth chasing. He was a breath of fresh air and in a world plagued with false promises and lies he was something to believe in.</p><p>While the weight of the world rested on her writing a good article, time spent with Jack felt as though the world only weighed but a mere feather. And while crushing were his dreams of leaving for Santa Fe they were also inspiring. Why should she have to work harder than any man yet be promoted at such a snail's pace? Katherine knew she was good and she deserved to cover the important things. </p><p>After all the arguing she had done with her father and all the harsh words that couldn't be taken back she had well and truly given up on everything she once knew for Jack. The elation of winning the strike was rivaled only by Jack saying he would stay in New York with her.</p><p>Maybe the life she once planned would have been a good one but Katherine knew in that kiss without a shadow of a doubt that a life spent with Jack would be a great one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>